Sweet Dream
by Aya chan69
Summary: Hyde merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat pada mahluk yang sangat di cintainya, ia berencana ingin menemui mahluk itu setelah merampungkan pembuatan PV vamps, kira kira siapa yang Hyde rindukan? warning, Yaoi Inside, terinspirasi dai lagu Vamps - sweet dream


**Sweet Dream**

 _So beautiful.._  
 _I've never seen that place..._  
 _When the trip is over_  
 _I want to go with you..._

Hyde memandang kumpulan pohon di sisi jalan, melalui kaca jendela mini van ia memandang deretan pohon yang menjulang tinggi, suasana yang sejuk di kota Eropa ini membuat Hyde sangat jatuh cinta, rasanya ia ingin lagi dan lagi menginjakan kaki di kota ini.

Bertempat di sebuah pondok, pondok yang tidak jauh dari rimbunan pohon cemara, Vamps melakukan shooting PV disini, suasananya sangat sejuk, rasanya Hyde ingin sekali mengajak seseorang untuk kesini, berlibur disini, tentu saja setelah semua pekerjaan ini selesai. Membayangkan senyumnya yang manis, kehangatan badanya, pipinya yang memerah jika ia rengkuh, jujur, ia sangat menikmati setiap mimik dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, malaikatnya, bunganya.

di sela sela break shooting, ia mengetik sebuah mail untuk orang yang ia cintai itu, sudah bertahun tahun mereka hidup bersama, Terpikir oleh Hyde bagaimana saat dia pulang, kedua tangan orang itu langsung terbuka, menyambut dengan hangat raga Hyde, terkadang senyum manis ikut serta dalam menjemput kedatanganya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mail datang, Mail yang menunjukan keriduan orang itu terhadapnya, Membuat Hyde merasa sangat ingin menyelesaian pekerjaan ini secepat mungkin, dan segera datang ke tempatnya, mengajaknya ketempat indah ini untuk sedikit berlibur, menenangkan batin bersama seseorang yang ia kasihi.

 _Tsugi no machi e to mukai itsu no ma ni ka tooku made..._  
 _kokoro no sukima wohageshii oto de umete itte nemure ni tsukunda..._

Malam pun menjelang, di malam terakhir di kota ini, entah kenapa rasanya berat untuk tidur, melihat member yang lain tidur tidak membuat Hyde merasakan kantuk, walaupun segelas coklat sudah ia tegak, tetap saja rasanya sulit sekali untuk memejamkan matanya. Padahal, besok pagi ia harus bersiap untuk pulang ke jepang, recording sudah selesai, membuat PV pun sudah dilakukanya, konser - konser pun sudah menunggunya, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit kejenuhan menyerang hatinya? apa mungkin ia terlalu merindukan orang itu?

 _Good night to you..._  
 _I always do think about you..._  
 _Even when i am far away..._  
 _were you wonderful today..?_  
 _Because surely there.._  
 _Will be good tomorrows.._  
 _Sweet dream..._

Bayang bayang akanya muncul di benak Hyde, apakah hari mu indah? bahkan di tempat jauh seperti ini, tidak sedetik pun ia melupakan orang ini, Lagu ini... lagu yang ia buat melambangkan perasaanya sekarang, seperti pada lagu Anemone, sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menghubunginya, menghubungi orang yang sangat manis itu. Mendengar suaranya yang ceria, mendengar akan kerinduan mahluk itu terhadapnya membuat Hyde semakin dan semakin ingin pulang, mendekapnya, membagi kehangatan untuknya, _"Good night to you, and sweet dream"_ bisik Hyde diakhir sambungan telepon, rasa kantuknya mulai menyerang, dan akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap di alam mimpi.

 _So beautiful.._  
 _I've never know this joy.._  
 _When the trip is over.._  
 _I want to share with you..._

Berada dibandara membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan, bukan karna ketakutanya terhadap ketinggian, tapi akhirnya ia bisa bertemu denganya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu denganya, entah kenapa kerinduan yang teramat sangat terhadap mahluk manis itu,membuat Hyde tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Beberapa buah tangan ia siapkan, sebuah jaket dengan warna kesukaanya sudah berada di koper Hyde, sungguh tak sabar melihat reaksinya yang manis itu, sebuah senyum pun Hyde kulum karna membayangkanya.

 _When i return..._  
 _I won't let you go.._  
 _Sweet dream..._

Hyde sudah bertekat, setelah ini ia akan meminta cuti, dia sangat ingin berlibur denganya, Hyde tidak akan membuatnya menunggu, ia tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi karna merasakan kerinduanya, ia akan megajaknya berlibur, berdua. Dengan mengulum senyum, bersamaan dengan terbangnya pesawat ia mengucap janjinya itu.

Pulang, akhirnya ia kembali ke Apartement ini, setelah beberapa bulan ia terpaksa menginap di studio karna proyek banyak yang menunggu, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Hyde dapat mendengar suara derap kaki dan kunci yang terbuka, Hyde bisa melihat keterkejutan di muka manis mahluk itu, tak berapa lama sebuah pelukan seperti yang Hyde bayangkan dapat dirasakanya, dengan sedikit bersungut walau menurut Hyde tetap manis ia bertanya kenapa tidak mengabari? Jawaban mudah untuk Hyde, karna ingin memberi kejutan.

Masuk ke ruang tengah, Hyde tidak bisa menahan untuk memeluk mahluk manis itu. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah manis itu memerah, diberinya kecupan tepat di bibirnya, dengan reaksinya yang imut itu Hyde semakin gemas, di bukanya koper Hyde, dan memeberikan buah tangan kepadanya, raut wajah berbinar bagaikan anak kecil membuat Hyde tidak tahan, "Terima Kasih" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

Hyde membisikan perlahan rencananya pada orang itu, disambutnya rencana itu dengan pelukan cinta dan kerinduan , Hyde mengerti maksud dari pelukan itu, rasanya ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mahluk ini, sudah lebih dari 15 tahu lamanya, ia tetap mencintainya, mencintai Tetsuya Ogawa.

Salam kenal untuk semua :3

Seperti yang diberitaukan aku udah punya beebrapa akun di FFN ini, cumin karna aku lupa email dan password aku buat lagi hehe..

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF nya

Aku juga nulis FF di blog kalau kalian mau baca bisa PM aku

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
